


Book One; Welcome to the World of HYDRA, Let's Get Started

by xxMillieBondxx



Series: New Beginnings [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMillieBondxx/pseuds/xxMillieBondxx
Summary: "My name is Winter Spider and I am ready to comply, sir.""My name is Winter Wolf and I am ready to comply, sir.""My name is Winter Hurricane and I am ready to comply, sir.""My name is Winter Soldier and I am ready to comply, sir.""And you? What is your name, Subject?""My name, sir?""Yes.""My name is Winter Dragon and I am ready to comply, sir.""Good.""Welcome to the World of HYDRA, let's get started."The world turned black
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Renesmee Aku, Pietro Maximoff & Flash Thompson
Series: New Beginnings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694458
Kudos: 2





	1. 'The HARDEST choices...'

...require the STRONGEST will'  
~  
MACKENZIE FOY  
Renesmee Imani-Antonia Aku-Stark / Winter Dragon

SEBASTIAN STAN  
James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes / Winter Soldier

TOM HOLLAND  
Peter Parker / Spider-Man / Winter Spider

TY SIMPKINS  
Harley Keener / Iron Lad / Winter Wolf

ELLE FANNING  
Rosalice Maria-Harmony Orion / Winter Hurricane

HUGH JACKMAN  
Jonathan Hoffer

COBIE SMULDERS  
Maria Hill / Agent Hill

ROBERT DOWNEY JR.  
Tony Stark / Iron Man

CHRIS EVANS  
Steve Rodgers / Captain America

ANTHONY MACKIE  
Sam Wilson / Falcon

SCARLETT JOHANSSON  
Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow

ELIZABETH OLSEN  
Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch

AARON TAYLOR-JOHNSON  
Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver

PAUL BETTANY  
Vision

JEREMY RENNER  
Clint Barton / Hawkeye

DON CHEADLE  
James 'Rhodey' Rhodes / War Machine

KERRY CONDON  
Friday

SAMUEL L. JACKSON  
Nicholas J. Fury / Director Fury

CLARK GREGG  
Phil Coulson / Agent Coulson

EVANNA LYNCH  
Imani Margeret Stark

THOMAS KRETSCHMANN  
Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker

ZENDAYA  
Michelle 'MJ' Jones

JACOB BATALON  
Ned Leeds

TONY REVOLORI  
Eugene 'Flash' Thompson

JON FAVREAU  
Happy Hogan

'HEROES ARE MADE BY THE PATH THEY CHOOSE, NOT THE POWERS THEY ARE GRACED WITH'


	2. PROLOGUE

**_BOOK ONE; WELCOME TO THE WORLD OF HYDRA, LET'S GET STARTED_ **

' _No matter how_ **GOOD** _a person you are, you are_ **EVIL** _in someone's story._ ' - Thanos, Avengers: Endgame

**_PROLOGUE_ **

**THE ROOM WAS HOT**. Sweat clung to her as a newborn monkey would to its mother. It formed a sticky layer of sweaty film on her pale skin. Her mouth was slightly ajar and she was panting, a psychotic smile gracing her lips. If you looked closer, you would be able to see the red that splattered across them like paint. She wasn't wearing any lipstick.

Once a mossy green, the room was now tinted red. It dripped down the walls, coating the green and turning it the infamous crimson red that the girl was known for liking. Why crimson? Well, it reminded her of her enemy's blood, blood that she was right to take. It looked as if an explosion of Christmas had happened - not that she knew what Christmas actually was. The scent of iron was that strong that you could practically taste it, the smell of blood becoming so... her that it was basically her natural scent by now. That's how he recognized her. He looked at her, her proud of her artwork. It could be called art if they were fake body parts.

The apartment looked like a scene from a slasher film like Freddy Krueger had terrorized someone's dream. Not Freddy, just Hydra. Quiet thuds hit the floor in a steady rhythm, forming a puddle of blood beneath the blade and onto the cream cotton and wool mixed rug. The sound was irritating him, but satisfying her. Nothing, however, was quite as satisfying as watching the life slowly trickle out of their prey's eyes like water slowly trickling out of a tap. It was very satisfying, and the girl was not ashamed to admit it.

Suddenly, sirens could be heard in the distance which caused a small spark of hope to fill the victim's eyes only for it to vanish into thin air when they saw the look on the two assassin's faces. Dark, angry, haunted. Three words, everything changed. There was no hope when it came to these two, it was a battle that couldn't be won by anyone, not even the Avengers. This, the duo knew. They knew that they couldn't be beaten, they knew that they were the best, they had to be the best or there would be consequences.

The girl felt a feeling of sadness fill her as her partner motioned her to follow him out of the window, seeing more police cars intercept with the real police cars in a chaotic mess of who was right and who was wrong. If they succeeded in this mission, they'd go down in history. They'd be royalty. They'd be heroes

Down on the busy streets of Washington DC, Nicholas J. Fury was racing against the clock. _It was time._


End file.
